1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a hook, and particularly to a hook which is to be placed on the flat top of a fireplace, and which can be pulled back and forth in a length desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Generally, the conventional hook to be placed on fireplace during Christmas season has a base block and a hook for hooking a Christmas sock. In Christmas eve, the parents usually encourage the children to go to bed early so as to let the Santa Claus bring gift during the mid-night and put in the Christmas sock; otherwise, the Santa Claus would not put gifts in the Christmas sock according to the nursery tale. Usually, the parents would put some gifts in the Christmas sock in mid-night in accordance with children's hope.
The conventional hook to be placed on a fireplase as shown in FIG. 7 usually comprises a weighted base 31, of which the middle bottom has a dovetail groove to receive a dovetail-shaped guide block 33. The front end of the guide block 33 is mounted with a hook-shaped section 32. The bottom of the dovetail-shaped guide block 33 is furnished with an adjustable guide groove 35 for receiving a screw 34 fixed on the base block 31. After the screw 34 being loosened, the guide block 33 can be pulled out for adjustment so as to hook a Christmas sock at a suitable position.
Another conventional hook structure for fireplace as shown in FIG. 8 comprises a weighted base block 36, of which the front side is fixed with a hook-shaped section 37. The hook can be placed on a fireplace for hooking a Christmas sock; however, such hook structure is unable to adjust the length thereof.
Still another conventional hook structure for fireplace as shown in FIG. 9, which comprises a weighted base block 39 with a round rod hole 43 in the front side thereof, a screw hole 44 to receive a screw 45 on the bottom side thereof being in communication with the round rod hole 43, and a hook stem 40 of which one end has a round rod 42 to be inserted in the round rod hole 43. Before the screw 45 is fixed in place, the hook stem 40 can be adjusted in a length desired; the front hook-shaped section 41 is used for hooking a Christmas sock.
The aforesaid hook structures as shown in FIGS. 7 and 9 are usually used for hooking Christmas socks. When the hook-shaped section is pulled out for adjustment, the base block must be removed from a fireplace first before adjusting the fixing screw with a tool; such a way of adjustment is deemed inconvenient to a user.